1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a network interface device used in a telecommunications network, and more specifically, to a universal network interface device capable of accommodating conventional line modules and protectors and including independent subscriber and telecommunications service provider access. More generally, the present invention relates to telecommunications and, more particularly, to equipment useful at subscriber demarcation points.
2. Technical Background
Telephone service is provided by a telephone company (“provider”) to a number of different customers of the provider, commonly referred to as “subscribers.” Each subscriber may purchase as many separate telephone lines as desired and equip his or her home or business with various types of telephone equipment. Subscribers are responsible for proper operation of the telephone equipment and the provider is responsible for proper operation of the telephone network up to the interface between the provider wiring and the subscriber wiring.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a telephone network interface device (“NID”) to serve as a demarcation point between the provider wiring and the subscriber wiring. NIDs serve the function of isolating the provider portion of the system or wiring from that of the respective subscribers. Such isolation is desirable in order to segregate the responsibility for faults or malfunctions that may occur in the respective parts of the system.
In practice, known NID designs are typically mounted to an exterior wall of a house or building. Conventional NIDs generally include a container or housing, the interior of which is divided into a provider portion and a subscriber portion. Provider wiring typically enters the NID and terminates in the provider portion. The provider portion also typically contains protective devices to protect equipment and users from excess voltages. The subscriber wiring typically enters the NID and terminates in the subscriber portion. At least one interconnect apparatus is located between the two portions and generally operates to connect the subscriber wiring to the provider wiring.
Outer covers are typically provided for the respective housing portions that permit only provider access to the provider portion of the housing and both provider and subscriber access to the subscriber portion thereof. In such housings of the prior art, the covers are pivotally mounted to the housing. Disadvantageously, in such housings of the prior art, a provider technician attempting to gain access to the terminating equipment and wiring of the provider portion, must perform a two step procedure: first opening the subscriber portion and second opening the provider portion. Only by performing this two-step procedure can full access be obtained. Accordingly, one aspect of the invention requires improvements that provide a one step overriding access feature to the provider portions of the NID.
The housing of known NID designs typically includes at least one routing means for routing provider and subscriber lines into the interior of the NID. These routing means generally include an entry port having a conventional grommet disposed therein. The grommet is typically provided with a punch out pattern allowing a provider technician to punch out a portion of the grommet and insert a provider or subscriber line. However, the use of conventional grommet designs suffer the disadvantage of having at least a portion of the grommet tear off during insertion. With a portion of the grommet torn off, an effective seal against environmental contaminants is no longer provided.
As used herein, the term “interconnect apparatus” or “terminating device” is intended to include any type of known connector for interconnecting service provider wiring with subscriber wiring, configured with or without a protection element for protecting against a voltage and/or current surge, including but not limited to a line module, a protected terminating device (“PTD”), or the like.
Known interconnect apparatus are typically a modular device that can be mounted in the subscriber portion of the NID and easily replaced if rendered inoperable. Prior art terminating devices, such as line modules, typically include a housing and a cover that can pivot between a closed position and an open position. The housing of the line module includes a pair of insertion channels that allow the provider wires to be electrically coupled with a pair of contacts located in an integrated jack. The jack is typically a conventional RJ-11 jack. The cover may be connected to the line module by a hinge so that the cover can be rotated away from the housing of the line module to permit access to the jack. As mentioned, the jack has a pair of contacts that are electrically coupled to the tip and ring wires.
Likewise, the plug attached to the cover has a complementary pair of conductors that make contact with the jack contacts when the plug is engaged in the jack. The subscriber wires are connected to a pair of terminals provided on a portion of the line module known as the bridge. The plug conductors are also electrically coupled to the terminals. Thus, when the cover is closed, an electric circuit is completed between the provider wires and the subscriber wires. When the cover is opened, the subscriber wires are disconnected from the provider wires. However, a test plug can be plugged into the jack to determine if the provider wires up to the line module are conducting properly. The bridge is removable, and thus, replaceable if rendered inoperable. However, the line module may also be provided with a non-removable bridge. Existing and known interconnecting apparatus suffer the disadvantage of not being capable of being employed in various NID designs. As such, it is desired for an improved interconnect apparatus that is capable of deployment in various NID types.
Accordingly, there is a specific and unresolved need for a low cost universal network interface device having advantageous features including a protective outer cover having an integrated override feature operable for permitting a provider technician to gain access to provider portions and/or subscriber portions of a NID in one step. There is also an additional need for an improved sealing structure at the cable entry points on the NID, thus providing improved sealing around provider or subscriber lines entering the interior of the NID through a defined entry port. Further, there is a need in the art for a universal network interface device capable of accommodating conventional line modules and protectors of various types and sizes, and particularly for accommodating an improved line module having a locking mechanism for preventing unauthorized access to the electrical connections housed within the terminating device.